Reminiscent Destinies: A Peter Pan Tale
by second-star-21
Summary: My first Peter Pan Fic...please review!! Jane's daughter Olivia and her adventure in Neverland.
1. Chapter One

First and foremost I do not own Peter Pan…any version…or it's characters. However, the characters of which I have thought up on my own are mine, so please…please ask me before using them! Thanks!! Oh yeah, this is my first full fledge fan-fiction and I'm not too old so I would appreciate as many reviews as I can get! Thanks!! With out further ado… I present…  
  
  
  
Reminiscent Destinies: A Peter Pan Tale  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
  
  
I was a mere twelve years of age when I first met Peter Pan. Although, not a normal twelve year old in any case. I had lost my childhood much earlier in life. After all, my life hadn't been the easiest to live. After losing my mother and father, Jane and Ralph Bennet, to a horrible car accident in the year of '66, I was sent to live with my grandmother Gwendelyn. It wasn't easy being an only child and moving from my home in America -- the place where I had been born and the place I had learned to love -- to the foreign lands, of England.  
  
  
  
Upon my arrival, I found the land to be very cold, and chilling to the bone with little sunlight, however, it went unnoticed for the most part. I had become cold myself, wanting nothing to do with anything or anyone. My once soft and joyous heart had started to freeze over with a tarnished, icy chill from the horrific memories of my parent's accident.  
  
  
  
Though dreading the moment, I was soon found by my grandmother and her housekeeper and quickly bustled into a car. The ride seemed an eternity though Grandmother had not yet spoken a word, however, her housekeeper kept nit-picking my mind with annoying questions and statements. After many refusals of answer she finally gave up her pursuit of twenty questions and turned to my grandmother.  
  
  
  
"Gwendelyn, I don't believe I 'ave ever seen a child s' young…that looked quite s' old!" With that I rolled my eyes and was able, to at the very least, tolerate the rest of the journey in peace.  
  
  
  
After what seemed like hours we arrived at our destination, a moderately sized home in the nicer area of London. There were two large bay windows that which for some reason intrigued me, though I couldn't recall why. As I gazed at the looming windowpanes memories of stories before bed, and of my mother and father flooded into my mind, though I quickly dismissed them not wanting them to flow freely ever again.  
  
  
  
Finally I regained my senses and picked up my two bags. Slowly, as not to fall, I started up the small steps leading into the comfortable home. Once inside I quietly looked around, inspecting my new surroundings. I was after all doomed to stay in this place for the rest of my life. After deciding it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, I followed Grandmother's housekeeper up the stairs to my new room.  
  
  
  
" 'ere 'tis my dear, the nursery all to your wee little self!" I smiled sarcastically and the annoying woman huffed out of the room.  
  
  
  
Finally, alone I looked around. The room was definitely made for children, that of which I no longer was, though I did like the blue and purple coloring covering the walls.  
  
  
  
I started unpacking my things, quietly finding a spot for all of which I had brought. After the task of finding room for all of my clothing I pulled out a framed picture of my family. Gazing at it I began to feel tears burning the rims at the rims of my eyes, though quickly realized such feelings and actions were childish and wiped all the small droplets away. After setting the picture down on an almost perfectly sized nightstand I silently laid back onto my new bed and stared at the ceiling trying to figure out why my life had turned out in such a way, although the thoughts quickly filtered away and I was left with the soft soothing blackness of sleep.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
After waking sometime later I found the sky had started to darken a bit. After wondering how long I had been asleep, I decided to take a small journey down the corridor and explore, though my intentions were soon faltered by a somewhat frail, though at the same time beautiful and strongly accented voice.  
  
"Come here, my child. I want to have a look at you." I quickly complied with the voice's request, following the faint light to a room adjacent of my own. Upon entering the room I found my grandmother sitting in a beautifully carved rocking chair, her hair let down and hanging in wonderful golden gray curls and her bright blue eyes shining like sapphires in the light. "My dearest granddaughter, you look so much like you mother." With that she paused, "What is your name child, your full name?"  
  
I looked at her with the utmost respect and finally stated it for her, "Olivia Doira Jane Bennet, Miss Gwendelyn."  
  
"Oh dearest please, just Wendy would be fine." I nodded efficiently and she smiled a smile that could be none other then that of an angel.  
  
"If you wish Miss Gwen…I mean Wendy, you may call me Livvy. Mother and Father always did." I smiled back though not fully and tried to hide this from her, though she quickly took notice to it.  
  
"My child, you mustn't always mourn the past," looking up I gazed into her eyes, "good will come again, you'll see. I can sense your mother's spirit inside of you, my dear Livvy, she would want you to be happy. Now, have a seat and I shall tell you a story child."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Once done with her story she gently bid me to bed with a kiss and hug, and I quietly left her room retreating to my own pondering the strange yet familiar story she had told. With that I shut my door and flipped off the lights laying myself down for a most needed night's rest. 


	2. Chapter Two

Just a reminder to all of you out there I do not…I repeat…I do not own Peter Pan…or any of its characters! I only own my own…thanks!  
  
Reminiscent Destinies: A Peter Pan Tale  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"See Tinkerbell…I told you there was a girl in there. Maybe she's Wendy's daughter…yeah that has to be right, maybe she's Jane's sister!! That's great Tink…she can be our new mother!" The boy looked merrily at his beautiful fairy companion and she smiled back at him. Though she didn't really like the idea of another girl impeding upon Neverland…she wanted him to be happy.  
  
"Come on Tink, help me open the window!"  
  
Tink quickly obliged his request and stuck her small arm in through the window and unlatched it, she gently looked back at him smiling as he pushed it open. The boy quietly looked around the room. "It hasn't changed much, has it Tinkerbell?"  
  
The fairy gently nodded in agreement and flew over to the bed, the boy not too far behind. The boy and the fairy silently sat a top the bed and gazed at the young twelve year old girl sleeping before them, smiling the boy whispered to his tiny friend, "You know what Tink?" the fairy shook her head, "She's kind of pretty."  
  
He smiled satisfactorily, though Tink glowed bright red with anger glaring at the girl with fury in her little eyes. Suddenly, from out of nowhere the tiny red light flew forward grabbing a pillow and pushing down upon the young girl's face. Almost immediately, Olivia awoke scared to death struggling to free her from the pillow.  
  
The boy, horrified with his companion's behavior sprang forward ripping the pillow off of the young girl's face and scolding Tinkerbell. Olivia, in the mean time, sat up in her bed and coughed trying to regain her sudden and horrible loss of breath. Peter done with scolding Tink turned his attention back to Olivia, taking off his hat and awkwardly twisting it in his hands.  
  
"Gee Miss I'm real sorry about that…she isn't normally like that…you just have to understand she is very, very jealous sometimes. I hope you will…"  
  
However, before Peter could finish his statement Olivia flew out of the bed speaking so quickly that Peter really didn't know what she was saying. In no time at all Livvy had pushed Peter against a wall, accusing him of all that had happened just moments before. Tink quickly took notice of this and flew over pulling Livvy's hair in the process. Screaming, "You leave him alone!" over and over in her bell like voice.  
  
Letting out a slight yelp, Livvy turned around not knowing what she would find yanking on her long light brown hair. As she turned she started to say something, however, the words never came out. After seeing Tink in flight covered in a beautiful golden light, she stopped in her tracks…  
  
"Oh my God! What in the world…!" however, before she could finish Livvy fell backwards into the boy's arms. He looked at her immediately concerned, though his gaze quickly switched to the young fairy in front of him.  
  
"Look what you did! How could you Tink??" He gazed at her and waited for a response. It came quickly…  
  
"I don't like her, Peter! Isn't it obvious??" she glared at the girl and then at Peter.  
  
Peter simply rolled his eyes and then looked at the young girl in his arms, "Well, I guess we'll just have to take her back with us…" Tink nearly exploded with his words screaming at him, however, he cut her off with the rest of his statement, "…that way you can apologize when she wakes up!"  
  
Without saying another word Peter walked to the windowpane and gently took off towards Neverland. Tinkerbell angrily following close behind. 


End file.
